Star Watcher
by Dark Light Messenger
Summary: Prologue: Book A of Dream Chronicles: After the ending of SonicX, everyone settles down to normal lives. As Cream, Amy, and Vanilla have a tea party, Sonic and Cosmo find Shadow. As they work to bring him home, the others uncover a secret... -cancelled-
1. Part One: Tea Time

Title: Star Watcher

Author: darklightmessenger

Characters: All the regulars except fugly Eggman (pardon for those who might LIKE him...) and his robots

Disclamer: NO I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters. They are property of SEGA no matter how badly anyone (including myself) wants to own them, so there!

Star Watcher

Prologue: Tea Time

Sunlight dimly shone above the leaves of an oak tree at its greenest. Underneath it, a small table was laid out above the grass. A pink hedgehog, orange rabbit, and a strange blue and yellow creature, wearing a bow tie nonetheless, known as a chao were all sitting down at the table, the chao sitting up against a teapot munching a cookie. It turned its head and fluttered its pink wings, dropping the cookie, but forgetting it seeing what was before her: a large tray of strawberry flavored tarts.

Making a noise of pure happiness and bliss, she dove down, snatching a tart from the tray and sitting back in its previous position against the china. As it snacked with delight the rabbit giggled, before looking up.

"Thanks momma, I think Cheese likes them," Cream the rabbit said to her.

"You didn't have to do this for us Vanilla," Amy said looking up.

"Oh heavens no, this is a very special day. Now that you're all back from space and the planet egg is back, I believed it proper for us to have as nice a tea party as possible."

"When you put it that way," she began to trail off.

As she ran through her thoughts, the older rabbit looked around as if confused by something. "Say, where is your friend?" "Do you mean Tails," her daughter proposed. "Yes, he isn't in that workshop of his is he?"

"I think so," Amy said looking up. After taking another sip of her tea, she spoke again. "I feel bad for him really... and I think I understand what he's going through..."

"You do," the both asked her.

"Yes," she started again. "Remember when we were up at the ARK Cream?" "Did something happen when you were up there?"

She nodded in response. "Yeah... for a time I thought I lost Sonic..."

"Please tell us what happened," Vanilla said sitting down, catching the attention of Cheese, who looked up in bewilderment, and after hearing Amy speak, the chao turned to whom was talking.

"It was back when we just arrived at the ARK. After Eggman caught me, he demanded we give him our chaos emerald, so Sonic agreed to give him the fake one. But when Eggman found out, he decided to launch Sonic into space..."

.:Flashback:.

"I shall make Sonic pay for your deception, you crafty creep!" "You let Sonic go right now," Amy yelled at his face with anger.

"Hey, it's okay," the blue hedgehog said clearly trying to calm her down. "Sonic," she said softly with tear driven eyes. Then, he turned to Tails. "You're in charge pal, right?" The yellow fox could not form words due to his tears and shaky voice.

"Now Sonic, it's time to say goodbye!" Then, Eggman landed his index finger on the green button. Before all their eyes, their friend rocketed out of the colony in the tube. "Sonic, no," Amy cried out with hopelessness. Then, she was dropped onto the floor. Watching from the window, she could only watch as her crush, her hero, her _friend_ drift away.

"He's gone," she said with a whimper as the tube began to reach too far for them to rescue, hurtling towards Earth and out of sight...

Then, a white flash of light, followed by a fiery explosion rocked the ARK slightly as its shockwave lunged out at it. Large chunks of metal and glass flew out in all directions she could count. "Sonic," she screamed in pure agony and sorrow.

.:End Flashback.:

"But if he was caught in something like that how could he have survived," Vanilla asked. "We don't know; he never did tell us... Knuckles said something about him suddenly appearing in front of him, but Sonic didn't even say anything to him."

"Maybe it was chaos control," Cream suggested. "If Shadow can use it then maybe Mr. Sonic can to..." "Now that you mention it, both of them can also so into super form... that has to be the answer!"

Vanilla and Cheese briefly looked at each other, both obviously confused at the conversation. "We should go tell Tails," Cream said with triumph. "Oh, right," Amy said with a sigh. 'What will he say? I mean, he obviously is still shook up about Cosmo, so maybe we'll wait until later...' "I think we should leave him be," a voice said from nearby.

The group turned to see a red echidna leaning against the tree, his back facing them. "Why would we do that; he obviously needs help," Amy interjected. "I believe he's right," Vanilla spoke up. "But momma," Cream said looking up at her. "Some say that the best thing for a heart is to give it time to heal, so I think we should do that for him."

"I guess," the pink hedgehog said softly as she glanced at the workshop window once more. 'I know that saying's true, but what about...?'

Suddenly, a rush of wind passed and stopped by them. Sonic stood before them. "Guys, guess what?" "Are you going out with me?" "No..." "Aw..." "What's the news," Knuckles said moving along. "Cosmo says to thank you all..."

End of Part One

Oooo, yaz! Cosmo and Tails forever!

Cosmo: that's sweet, but you know that I'm dead.

So?

Cosmo: Oh well, please review!

note: this is only considered the prologue... as stated in the bar at the top... and the bottom... .


	2. Part II: Foggy Atmosphere

Title: Star Watcher

Author: darklightmessenger

Characters: All the regulars except fugly Eggman (pardon for those who might LIKE him...) and his robots

Disclamer: NO I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the charcters. They are property of SEGA no matter how badly anyone (including myself) wants to own them, so there!

Tails: You're still doing more of the prologue?

Well, I got to get as many POVs as I can in, so wht're you gonna do?

Cosmo: Not much I guess... Oh well, enjoy!

Star Watcher

Prologue II: Foggy Atmosphere

"What do you mean she says to thank us," Knuckles replied. "Sonic, maybe you need to sit down and rest. The wind in your ears might be getting into your brain," Amy said hinting to him she thought he was going crazy. After she had pulled the chair out though, she noticed his tapping foot and wide eyes.

"What is it," she finally said.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Sonic please; don't joke like that; Tails is already a little shook up. The last thing we need is for him to go searching the galaxy all by himself just because of something you came up with."

"I'm just sending the message; Cosmo herself told me. If you want you can go ask her." "Aren't you listening to me! Cosmo's gone and she's not coming back; stop being insensitive and think about others' feelings! That includes Tails!"

"Well whatever; I'm gonna go tell her what you said…" "Wait I didn't mean to…"

But before she could say anything, he was gone. She groaned heavily and slumped back into her chair. Cheese hopped over, looking at her sagging eyes with her own wide ones. "Chao chao chao chao," she seemed to ask.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright…"

"I think that one was way too out of your league," a flowing voice said from the trees. She looked up, then down to see a purple winged, white bat leaning against the tree trunk.

"Would you mind telling us why you're here," Knuckles said rudely. "Well, I thought the though guys were supposed to be nice with the ladies…" "Just what does that mean," he said with a slightly red face.

Amy sighed, seeing that this was another unmentionable conversation…

.: Elsewhere :.

_You didn't have to push so hard. They'll come to understand._

_Are you sure about that Cosmo? Amy sounded a little mad and knowing how she gets, I'd say it will be some time until Tails gets a hold on the news…_

_Don't give up. I just left so it's easy to understand how they feel… especially Tails…_

"You're worried aren't you," Sonic suggested once more.

_Of course; I care for him the most since I'm very aware of his feelings…_

_Maybe if you hadn't sacrificed yourself, the two of you would have been happy together…_

_But if I hadn't peace wouldn't be restored to the galaxy…_

_I know…_

He got up from under the white tree. Petals danced past him, one landing in the palm of his hand. He gently put his nose to it, inhaling a soft sent of lilacs. 'But even now you have to wish Tails could see you… even if it is like this…'

_I do not worry; he'll come around soon…_

_I feel the same way…_

.: The Workshop :.

-Some Time Earlier-

A young, eight year old, two tailed fox lifted his head off the wooden desk. He groggily opened his eyes and yawned. His ears perked up as he could hear faint talking outside.

A few mumbles later, he could identify the voices. Amy, Cream and Cheese, along with Vanilla and Knuckles were just outside somewhere near the tree line on the side of the hill. 

"…What's the news," he heard Knuckles ask. 

"Cosmo says to thank you all…"

"It can't be," he whispered. "Cosmo," he muttered to himself.

End of Part Two

Well well, that was such a long update. Oh well, I can't really make much more comments in this thing or mom might just unplug the internet... again... so I guess I'm done for the day!

Update Two: I forward this series on two sites, so thats the main problem for me: keeping up to date on both. I would prefer it that Iwould only be on the other site, but then older kids dont go on it... so there!


	3. Part III: Forget Me Not

Title: Star Watcher

Author: darklightmessenger

Characters: All the regulars except fugly Eggman (pardon for those who might LIKE him...) and his robots

Disclamer: NO I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters. They are property of SEGA no matter how badly anyone (including myself) wants to own them, so there!

Amy: Stop stalling and get on with it!

Crowd: Yeah get on with it!

Very well...

Star Watcher

Prologue III: Forget Me Not

For a while –after Sonic told the others the message- Tails was searching his thoughts on how his best friend had gotten to speak with her. What was puzzling him most was the fact that his crush had died, even if it was for the safety and well-being of the galaxy, and even them…

Yet somehow, she was here on their world…

Faint sounds nearby failed to reach his ears, as he had already begun to daydream about the times he had spent with her: back when Cosmo had held a party for everyone on the ship in token of her appreciation…

_They were staring out the window when Tails had spoken his thoughts out loud by accident… even if he wished her to be able to hear how he cared for her so…_

'_Cosmo is so special…I wish I could tell her how I feel,' he said in his thoughts. _

"_You're so beauti…ah," he said not realizing at first he had actually said that out loud._

_At the time, he felt himself fortunate on one hand that she thought he was talking about the stars, but the other half on him wished that Cosmo could understand how much he cared… how much he loved her… admired her for her dedication… and oh so many other things he could not just write down on a simple sheet of paper._

"_It's true; the stars are beautiful. I feel so happy right now that I feel that I could stand here staring at them forever," she responded not realizing he was commenting about her._

_He stuttered, then blushed lightly, responding, "So do I," as he also stared out the window of the Blue Typhoon._

…and up until the moment she embraced him before fading away…

However, a pain in his chest made him unable to remember this most bliss, yet bittersweet moment he had ever experienced.

The young fox allowed tears to roll down his cheeks.

Then, a loud, very disrupting noise came from the entryway to the workshop.

Pulling himself up from the chair, he swung his legs around, and strode over to the door. Then, he opened it up, finding himself face to face with a set of green eyes.

"Is something wrong," he asked Amy.

"Well yeah, considering I've been knocking on this door for the last five minutes!" "Sorry about that; perhaps I'm a little tired today…"

She shot him a funny glare. "What is it," he asked again. "Tails, we all know that you're having a tough time getting over Cosmo… so don't try to hide it…"

"I guess no one can hide anything from you…"

"You're darn right about that! Oh and Tails, Sonic wanted us to tell you…"

"I know," he interrupted. "What," she answered confused.

"I overheard your conversation," he explained. "All of it," she asked with a speck of nervousness in her tone. "No; only the first part when he ran up to you all," he answered back. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Why'd you ask me that," he questioned her. "No reason," she responded.

She turned her back so he wouldn't see her blush; she hoped he hadn't heard her comment to Sonic that he was insensitive.

"Maybe we should go find Sonic," Tails suggested as he walked forward into the arch of the door. "I guess you're right about that," she said with a sigh.

Then they filed out the door around the time the sun began to set…

Unknown Location

-Some Time After Sunset-

After Sonic had just run off to the mountainous part of the island, Cosmo had some time to herself. She wandered out of the whitened sakura tree and made her way to the part of the galaxy where she had spread her seeds.

As she floated around in the darkened area, she noticed something flashing gold and white near coordinates 000 where Eggman had, a while ago, described where the Metarex were unleashing their final plan.

Now though, that small planet was gone, destroyed in their attack. All she remembered before giving Tails a goodbye kiss was her self floating amongst pink petals. She thought she had seen Sonic the Hedgehog going past her, but he was already with the others...

This strange new energy gave her a familiar feeling in her gut. The seedrian felt as if she had known this entity... whatever he/she/it was...

As she drew closer, she spotted a golden object floating near the edge of the light. Kneeling down, she picked up a golden ring. 'Where have I seen this?'

Looking up, she saw a dark figure floating there in the center of the area. Cautiously she drew closer... and closer...

That is, until she saw who it was...

"It can't be; Shadow the Hedgehog? What are you doing here?"

End Part Three

Shadow: It's about darn time you mentioned me... I ought to...

Ah, don't forget who's in charge of this story!

Shadow: Fine, just hurry up and finish the prologue... before a cerain someone...

Shadow, put the gun DOWN

Shadow: Fine, just everyone review!


	4. Part IV: Time to Rest

Title: Star Watcher

Shadow: It's about d!# time you updated

Hey,stop getting so antsy!

Shadow: . . .

Mehe, I thought so!

Annaliese: Now then, me and Ipiola will now handle all the censoring around here...

Ipiola: ...and if necessary I will ask for a removal of all weapons should the rules not be followed correctly...

Shadow: Whatever, just start already!

Star Watcher

Prologue IV: Time of Rest

"Oh where did he go," a pink hedgehog exclaimed as she scanned over the beach and forest from the hilltop. "Sonic, where are you," she yelled again.

"I think we should call it a day Amy; the sun's almost gone, and it's getting dark…" "I won't sleep until I find Sonic!"

Then, she turned around with a huff and placed her hands around her mouth once more. "Oh Sonic, where are you! If you come out I'll give you a kiss!"

"Somehow I don't think that'll work," Tails muttered under his breath. However, seeing that Amy hadn't heard him, he decided to follow her just in case she would try something crazy…

And that was more than likely to happen…

"Tails I found him," Knuckles called from the right.

The yellow fox turned his head. "Ah, thanks Knuckles," he replied with relief.

"What; you found Sonic?! Why didn't you say something earlier?! Oh, Sonic,"

And with that, she ran off, calling the hedgehog's name. "I didn't even tell you where he is," Knuckles called after her.

"Well, we should go get her then," Tails said as he ran up to him. Nodding just barely (much like he would always) the echidna trailed off, the yellow fox not far behind. In the distance they heard the collision of metal against wood.

Tails knew Sonic must have been in a tree, and since Amy only pounded like that when Sonic was high up somewhere out of her reach, that meant she must have found him even without their help.

Eventually the two reached Amy, who soon began to bang on the trunk of the tree she was in front of, obviously angered or upset by something. Every hit appeared to get louder and louder; harder and harder with every splintering of wood.

"Why's Amy hurting the tree," Cream innocently asked as she walked up to the two. "Well how about I give you a hint; look up," Knuckles replied her. The two younger ones did so, and when they did they noticed a familiar blue hedgehog resting on a large branch in the tree Amy was 'attacking'.

"Was he asleep this whole time," Tails inquired. "What, he's asleep?! Sonic, how DARE you decide it's nap time when I'm TRYING to confess my love for you for the millionth time," she screamed pounding like a jackhammer now.

"Actually, he's been asleep the whole time you got here," Knuckles informed her.

She groaned in response. "I just can't win Sonic's heart yet, can I," the hedgehog said sorrowfully. With a final, and very loud, groan, she pounded her right fist against the tree trunk.

With a loud, and very noticeable thump, the blue hedgehog that was once in the oak tree, was now lying facedown on the dirt. "Sonic; are you okay," Amy half-screamed.

.:Earlier:.

'Sonic, is that you there,' Cosmo called out to him from some place close by. "Is something the matter," he calmly replied. He noticed the worry in her voice, and immediately saw that she might need his help. 'I've found him,' she answered almost out of nowhere.

'Hey hold up; who did you find,' he asked her. 'You remember Shadow, right?' "You mean you actually found the guy," he answered, clearly surprised. 'Well, I did… but he's in no better shape than the last time he did something like this… you're the one who told me that, right?'

'Yeah,' he said softly. They floated over to the dwarfed star, shining white. 'I'm surprised the star hasn't gone out yet,' he commented. 'No; in fact, stars have life cycles that will last up to fifteen million years. However, this is no star…'

She stopped in mid-air and let him grow closer. He gasped when he saw the figure. 'I believe this seems familiar,' Cosmo suggested. 'Yeah; a while back after the ARK incident, I had a dream like this… it's just that this time… ah, never mind that. So tell me, how long has he been like this?'

End Part Four

Sonic: Will you hurry up with the writing? We're all impatient!

Amy: Yeah but I just wanna' cuddle my huney! :3

Sonic: gulp help me...

Knuckles: Just hurry up and review before things get outta' control... for Sonic's sake...

Author: darklightmessenger

Characters: All the regulars except fugly Eggman (pardon for those who might LIKE him...) and his robots

Disclamer: NO I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters. They are property of SEGA no matter how badly anyone (including myself) wants to own them, so there!


End file.
